Winter
by actionbastard
Summary: oneshot, timeline of MFH. The last headache he ever had was cured by her warm embrace...


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura 

A/n: This is set in the timeline of my other story, My Final Heaven. Characters are 14.

**Winter**

----------------

Tomoeda, Winter. The entire town has been covered in a thick sheet of snow. Right now, two of the locals are spending some time in the Penguin Park with their friends from Hong Kong.

_I can't believe this is happening to me…why now, of all times…_

"Heads up, Syaoran!"

Not more than a second after he was warned, a snowball the size of a clenched fist hit him directly on the nose. Due to Syaoran being in a strange trance at that point of time and from a surprising amount of force within the throw, he tumbled backwards onto the ground.

The auburn haired culprit of the attack rushed forward to the fallen victim, laughing cheerfully.

"I said heads up." Sakura giggled, placing both her palms onto his chest as she sat down on his stomach "Are you alright there, Syao-chan?"

"U-uh…"

Feeling slightly dazed Syaoran just laid back for a while, rotating his head in small circles and blinking long and slow.

Sakura leant forward to check if he was okay, as she felt unsure from the way he was acting. Much to her surprise, as soon as her face hovered within a few inches of Syaoran's his head bobbed up and he planted a quick kiss onto her pink lips.

"I'm fine." He chuckled as a flash of red covered both their cheeks. _That's only half true…_

Sakura used her woollen glove covered fingers to brush away the small lumps of slushy ice stuck to his chocolate bangs. She then leant further forward and kissed him gently on the bridge of his nose, which was the apparent impact point of the frozen projectile.

Standing just a few meters away, two onlookers watched the couple having their fun in the snow. One was a girl with raven black hair who wielded a palm sized camcorder and the other was a pig tailed Chinese girl who had wrapped herself up in at least five layers of warm clothing.

"I think I'll call this episode 'Lovers Reunited: Winter Edition'." Tomoyo kept the camera focused on the young lovers and turned her head towards the shivering girl standing next to her "Are you okay there, Meilin-chan?"

"I hate the cold and I hate snow." Meilin replied through her chattering teeth, hugging herself tighter in an attempt to keep warm.

"It looks like Li-kun doesn't mind the cold anymore."

"Actually, the cold still does bother Syaoran." Meilin looked over to Syaoran who was having his hair ruffled up by the chuckling girl sitting on his stomach "The only time he tolerates it is when he's with Miss Kinomoto and when he wears the scarf she'd made for him"

Back with the young couple, Sakura was burying Syaoran's head under the snow while he retaliated by scooping up a handful and sprinkling it in her hair. After realising this was something he couldn't win, he surrendered much to Sakura's delight.

"C-can we please get up now?" Syaoran stammered, feeling numerous cold chills running down his back "I think my butt may be going numb."

Suppressing another oncoming giggle, Sakura raised herself off of Syaoran's stomach and grabbed hold of his forearm. He was back on his feet within a few seconds and Sakura assisted him in brushing the snow off the back of his jacket.

"You are okay though, right?"

"I will be fine as long as you stop throwing things at my head." Syaoran joked as he scratched his ear, dragging small pieces of ice out. _My head hurts so much…_

"Hey you guys!" Meilin's annoyed voice echoed through the cold sky "Are you done, yet? We've been here for three hours and I've lost all feeling in my legs!"

Sakura and Syaoran linked arms and strolled back over towards the others. After hearing a few more complaints about the cold from Meilin, the group left the park together and made their way back to Sakura's house.

_I'll just act normal…I don't want to worry her…_

Halfway through the journey, the group came to a halt as Tomoyo suddenly let out a loud shriek of terror, causing everyone to jump and switch into a state of alertness.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura grabbed her friend by the shoulders while Syaoran and Meilin jumped into stances and scanned the area for any possible dangers.

"The battery is running low on my camera and I forgot to pack extras!"

Should've seen that coming. After a collective round of groans Sakura's head slumped forward, Meilin fell over and Syaoran grabbed his head seemingly out of annoyance.

"I'll have to run home and get some more." Tomoyo switched off her camcorder and placed it inside it's case "It would be a crime to allow the events of this day to go by unrecorded."

"I'll go with you, Miss Daidouji." Meilin turned to Sakura, who had hooked herself back onto Syaoran's arm "You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you at your house later."

----------------

Sakura's house

After a ten minute walk from the Penguin Park, Sakura and Syaoran had made it back to the Kinomoto residence. They stepped out of the cold, hung their coats up on the pegs and slipped off their shoes in the hallway. "I'll go make some hot cocoa for us all." Sakura chirped as she skipped towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some help with that?" Syaoran followed after her, but stopped and glared as soon as he spotted a yellow plush toy sitting on the table eating a large cupcake.

The small yellow plushie was the guardian beast, Keroberos. He was surrounded by empty packets, wrappers and casings, all of which used to contain different edible products. His mouth was full so Kero just nodded a hello to his mistress Sakura, but returned a glare of his own to the boy standing next to her.

From past experiences, Sakura knew that all of the simple glaring could escalate into something much worse.

"It's okay, I can manage." Sakura laughed nervously as she slightly shoved Syaoran backwards towards the living room, hoping no sparks would stir up any fights between the Chinese warrior and the guardian beast "Go sit down on the sofa and set up the fireplace, you look a little worn out."

Syaoran's glare ceased even though Kero's didn't. He looked down into his girlfriend's gleaming eyes and smiled.

"Okay…" He planted a kiss on her forehead before he turned away and walked off towards the living room.

The kettle was now boiling, four mugs sat on a green tin tray on the kitchen surface and Kero has set up camp beside the fridge. As Sakura reached into one of the cupboards for some mini marshmallows, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something was happening outside.

"Wow…"

Sakura glanced out of the kitchen window, watching the shining silver flakes slowly fall from the sky in awe. Snow during the day was rare, as it would usually only fall during the night.

The snowfall couldn't have come at a better time. The students had been given the day off of school due to the weather conditions, giving them plenty of free time to do whatever they wanted. For her, all the free time was to be spent with her beloved little wolf.  
The clicking of the kettle brought Sakura out of her little daydream. She made up the drinks, popped a few marshmallows into each mug then made her way to the living room, where she pictured Syaoran sitting huddled up next to the warm lit fireplace. The image she had pictured was completely different to the one she actually saw.  
"…Syaoran?"

Syaoran was sitting on the sofa by the fire, leaning forward with his head lying in his hands. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow.

He hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. Sakura set the tray down onto the coffee table in the middle of the room, not taking her eyes off of Syaoran. She moved towards him slowly, placed her hand onto his left shoulder and gave him a slight shake.

"Syaoran?"

"Huh?" He awoke, looking slightly drowsy "Oh, Sakura…is everything all right?"

"I should be asking you that question, Syaoran." Sakura knelt down in front of him, brushed away some the hair covering his eyes and leant further forward "Your complexion doesn't look too good"

"Ah…it's nothing, really."

The tone in Syaoran's voice was strange. Feeling very concerned, Sakura placed the palm of her hand over his forehead, checking his temperature.

"You haven't caught a cold, have you? I mean, from being out in the snow for so long?"

"N-no, of course not." Syaoran whispered as he tried to turn away but Sakura slipped her hand down to his cheek, stopping him from averting his gaze.

"Syaoran." He could see the amount of worry held in her emerald pools as she forced him to look at her "If there's something wrong with you, I have to know. Please tell me…"

After looking into her eyes for a mere few seconds, he realised that he couldn't go without telling her any longer. He took her hand down from his cheek, but kept a hold of it in his own.

"It's only a slight headache. I've had it since this morning…"

"You've had a headache all morning?" Sakura suddenly cut him off, grabbing the cuff of his right arm in panic.

"How bad is it now? Why didn't you say something earlier? You shouldn't have gone out into the cold in your condition, You could make it worse!" Sakura repeated one worried comment after the other, then stood up straight "Wait…just wait here and I'll be back with some medicine."

"Sakura, wait a second." Syaoran, still sitting down, grabbed her wrist just before she could run out of the room. Sakura turned back to him with a slight look of confusion.

"You don't have to worry about it" spoke in a near whisper, his breathing picking up slightly "You shouldn't have to be running around for me, trying to take care of something that isn't very serious."

Sakura cut him off once again, only this time she didn't just start pulling around on his arm like crazy. Instead she sat down on his lap, legs hanging on either side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed one hand on the back of his head and allowed him to rest on her shoulder.

Sakura's sudden actions slightly shocked Syaoran, although he started to calm down as she began to whisper softly into his ear

"I worry about you, because you are so important to me Syaoran" she began to run her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp "I can't just sit back and allow you to go through any pain, no matter how minor it is. Nothing matters to me more than your wellbeing."

With a deep sigh Syaoran closed his eyes and loosely wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He didn't know what was happening to him but what he could feel…is that he is getting better. All the aching, all the pain…it was fading. Could it simply be her embrace that was making it all go away?

She kissed his cheek and loosened her hold on him.

"I can go and get you some paracetamol if you like, Syaoran."

Sakura felt Syaoran's arms tighten around her waist, then he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He obviously didn't want her to let him go. Her embrace on him tightened once again as she heard him mumble silently.

"No…I won't need any." She could feel his hot breath on her neck slowing down "I okay now…"

They both pulled away slightly, and Sakura could see in his amber eyes that he was no longer in any pain. All that remained now, was happiness and love.

"…Thank you, Sakura." Syaoran leant his head forward, and planted his lips onto hers.

Their lips met for a few seconds, then a shrieking laugh of victory coming from outside caused them to break apart. They both turned beet red as they saw Tomoyo with her camera, Meilin still shivering but smiling, a FUMING Toya and a chuckling Yukito standing by the window.

As soon as they'd been noticed, the angry older brother rushed to the screen door and banged on it repeatedly, demanding it to be opened. The glass began to steam up from all the profanities exiting his mouth.

Sakura jumped off of Syaoran's lap, grabbed his arm, pulled him out of the room and up the stairs in the hallway towards her room. Syaoran's headache may have disappeared, but he was now likely too experience a pain much worse if Toya got his hands on him.

A/n This is what Syaoran was remembering/ dreaming about in chapter three of MFH. The next chapter of that story will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
